


Beary

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Comfort Toy, Fluff, Gen, comfort item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: But it was beautiful. His bear, proudly named Beary, was precious to John. He’d been with him since childhood and through the decades. His soft fur was a delight on the fingertips, his soft yellow body easy to look at. He was a friend when John had none and a constant companion who expected nothing else but love.





	Beary

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Autistic John has a comfort blanket/toy and he's had it since little. Its all thread bare and stained w age. He's so embarrassed about it tho. The members reassure him it's all fine.

John sat alone, holding his teddy bear in his hands. 

The fur was worn and discolored from the decades of love. Some areas were thread bare or balded as he called it. A felt eye was missing and the button nose were holding on for dear life.

But it was beautiful. His bear, proudly named Beary, was precious to John. He’d been with him since childhood and through the decades. His soft fur was a delight on the fingertips, his soft yellow body easy to look at. He was a friend when John had none and a constant companion who expected nothing else but love.

John wasn’t being a good friend lately though. He was old. Older than what was socially acceptable to lug around a stuffie. While in private, he never set down Beary, in public, he hid him away, ashamed to find comfort in something so childish.

It’d taken awhile for Beary to make an appearance around the rest of Queen. He usually was propped up somewhere, watching over jam sessions and recording booth visits with that stitched on smile. John still refused to cuddle him or even hold him around the boys though. He’d always steal away to somewhere private to rub his face against Beary or to just hold him to his chest, letting waves of calm wash over him before returning.

It wasn’t ideal though. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. This humiliation he felt. 

A few tears escaped John’s eyes as he pressed his face into Beary’s tummy. He whispered with a shaky voice, “I wish I could always have you,”

John took a while to collect himself, returning back to the others to continue their chores for the day. What he didn’t know was that Roger overheard it all, accidentally wandering into the room in search of something.

By the end of the week, Queen sat down to talk. John thought it’d be normal business procedures, planning out the upcoming weeks, what not, but the three of them had mischievous looks on their faces.

“Well, let’s get on with it, shall we?” Brian announced before producing from thin air a badger stuffed toy.

“I named him Tibbles. I think he’ll be a good addition to the family, don’t you think, Deacy?”

Before John could process what he was seeing, Freddie spoke next.

“She’s a little rough around the edges, but I think she’ll do quite nicely,” he said as he held the Raggedy Ann doll. “She’s named Ann. Ann Sheridan, of course,” he finished proudly. Of course Freddie would name something after a golden era actress. When didn’t he…?

Roger was last, holding up a lion toy. “His name is Lionel and he WILL eat Tibbles if necessary,” he proudly proclaimed, a smug grin on his face. Brian slapped his shoulder, not enjoying the joke.

It took a while for John to say anything, his eyes looking at each stuffed toy and their owner’s smiling faces. He stuttered out a few incomplete sentences before finally getting out, “I…I suppose they should meet Beary then?”

♚

John at first was suspicious of these efforts. He figured they’d be a one and done deal. But it wasn’t.

The other three members kept their toys with them wherever they went. On tours, in recording sessions, in concert.

John would catch Freddie talking to Ann, asking her how she got her life together. Brian would be backstage coming Tibbles fur. Roger would bring Lionel onto the stage with him and would sit him on his stool when he’d go up to play the tambourine. 

All four of them could even be caught on particularly long flights playing together with their fluffy friends, pitting them against one another to battle or having the most silly conversations. 

It wasn’t the same for the three of them, but it meant so much to John. He built confidence to carry Beary around. Paparazzi shots always had a smiling Beary cradled in John’s arms. Beary sat on his amp during concerts. He wasn’t ashamed anymore.

♚

John pressed his face into Beary’s belly, eyes fluttered shut, body filling with happy good feelings. He took a moment before setting the bear down, blinking as he looked around him. Freddie was hurriedly writing down lyrics, Ann Sheridan tossed besides him. Roger fiddled with the cheap amp that wasn’t working, Lionel sticking out from his bag across the room. Brian lazily strummed his guitar, Tibbles his audience as he had set the badger in front of him.

John flapped for a second before returning to his duties. He wrote down a few notes to the song he had in his head, smiling all the while.


End file.
